


almost as good

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the plane back to Minnesota Zach leans against Ryan, close enough to whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost as good

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on my phone immediately after game five to make myself feel better! It kind of worked! Kind of! I guess! Fuck the Avs! Fuck the refs in that game! I’m super calm and stayed up til five writing this!
> 
> thanks to Stellarer for looking this over, still loving me when she woke up to this in her inbox, etc, etc. thanks to madecunningly for the tittle.
> 
> also content warning for reference to kink between an established couple with all the negotiations and good communications happening off the page.

By the time they board the plane to the cities Zach’s so tired. They lost game five, and they could blame the missed offsides call, but also they just weren’t good enough when it came down to it. He needed to think about something other than the game, and the horrible reffing, and every missed opportunity.

Once they’re in the air and the seat belt light comes off, Zach gets comfortable. He leans against Ryan, real close, close enough to whisper, "When we get home I want you to tie my wrists up and fuck me."

Ryan doesn't even blink, just says, "It's gonna be like three when we get in,” talking quietly but not whispering.

"I know. I'm not saying this is what's gonna happen. I'm saying that this is what I _want_ to happen. I know there's a difference,” Zach says. He has a very active imagination. For a long time all he could do was think about what he wanted to do with Ryan and didn’t have any way to make it possible. There isn’t anything wrong with imagining things that probably won’t happen. “I’m just saying I want you to tie me up, with a blindfold on, then leave me alone for a while maybe? Not too long, but I could use some time alone with my head.”

Ryan nods, like he agrees, which probably means Zach’s wound up worse than he thought. Ryan isn’t usually the greatest at noticing these things. Ryan noticing means that this would actually be really good for him, so it kind of sucks that it’s probably just a story he’s telling, not something they’re actually going to do tonight. But whatever.

"I don't actually know what you do when you tie me up then leave me alone,” Zach says. "I mean, I have some ideas, but I don't actually know."

"Not a whole lot. Mostly watch you I guess,” Ryan answers, still seeming unrattled. He was so angry at the end of the game, they both were, but Ryan’s gotten his composure back, sunk into some kind of calm that Zach’s envious of, even though it almost scares him.

"Yeah, I thought so,” Zach says. He’s actually thought about this a lot. "I bet I look really good, naked on our bed, curled on my side, wrists tied behind my back, blindfolded."

"You look amazing,” Ryan says. “Best thing I've ever seen, to be honest."

"Really?” Zach asks. Another time he might feel bad about asking for flattery, but he could use a pick-me-up tonight. Winning the game would have been better, but he’ll take Ryan telling him he’s pretty.

"Well, that and you any other time,” Ryan says.

Zach’s whole brain just stops with that, turns it over, puzzles over it, clings to it. He’s the best thing Ryan’s ever seen. “Gosh, you're such a fucking sap.”

“Yeah, probably,” Ryan says, now with the hint of a smile.

“Such a sap.” Zach loves him, but he’s not gonna say it right now, he has other things to say. “But like, you can leave me alone for a while, look as long as you want. And then you’ll fuck me.” Zach is really into this part, he’s put a lot of thought into it. “You’ll have to prep me, and I know you’ll do a good job. Unless you made me do it myself before you tied me up, but you like this part, so you’ll probably want to do it yourself, right?”

Ryan nods in agreement.

“I’ll still have the blindfold on, so I won’t be expecting it when you touch me, so I’ll react a lot. I know you like that. You’ll get me all ready, with your fingers and maybe your mouth if you really want to drive me crazy, make me loud. I know that’s what you’re trying to do sometimes.”

Ryan’s blushing. Zach’s amazed it’s taken this long really, but he’s getting pink, and it’s adorable. Zach’s so gone for him.

“Then you’ll fuck me, and god, Ryan, I really want your cock in me, and it sucks that there isn’t going to be more than a day between games because I want you to fuck me, I really want to feel it.” Zach isn’t in any hurry for their summer to start, but when it does there will be some things to look forward to. (If they didn’t need seven games to get past this series they might have wound up with a few days off between rounds, but Zach can’t think about that now). 

Ryan moves to close his hand over Zach’s on the armrest between them, holding on tight. Zach laces their fingers together and squeezes back.

“You’d fuck me, and I know it’d be good. You’d make me come first, jerk me off while you’re fucking me. Very considerate.” That sounds so great. Zach’s starting to get disappointed thinking about how it’s not gonna happen tonight, but at least that means he’s disappointed about something other than just the game for a moment? That might be good? Maybe? It couldn’t make things worse anyway. He wanted a distraction.

“Then after you made me come I’d want to get you off too. I’d probably be pretty out of it, but I’d want to get you off. You should take off the blindfold so I could see you. I like seeing you too. I’d blink a lot because of the light, and you’d think about my eyelashes.” Zach knows how it goes from here, including all the details. “You’d get me up on my knees, and I’d blow you, my hands still tied behind my back. I wouldn’t be too coordinated, it’d be messy, and I’d let you fuck my mouth. It’d be good, _I’d be good,_ and you’d come on my face and my chest. it’d be awesome, and then you’d get to look at me like that, tied up and covered in your come.”

Zach has to stop a minute and picture that himself. It would look really good. It would _feel_ good. 

If he wasn’t so tired and didn’t feel like he had to set a good example he’d probably try to have plane sex with Ryan. It’s kind of crazy that they fly together as much as they do without ever having tried that. It’s probably for the best, but it’s still an interesting possibility. Something to think about another time.

“We’d cuddle for a bit, then you’d clean me up and untie me. You’d spend more time than you have to rubbing at my wrists, but I wouldn’t mind, I know it’s cause you care. Then we’d fall asleep together."

Zach can imagine it all. It would be beautiful.

“How do you like the sound of that?” Zach asks.

“Sounds like fun, but we’re still not going to get home til three and I’m exhausted.”

“I know, me too, I might fall asleep on your shoulder before then."

“I won’t mind.”

“I know that too,” Zach says. Ryan loves him. He can fall asleep on Ryan’s shoulder, hell, he could _drool_ on Ryan’s shoulder, and Ryan won't mind. It’s awesome. “We’re going to go home and fall straight asleep. We’re boring. _It’s playoff season._ ” Ryan smiles at that line. “But now we’ve talked about this awesome sex we aren’t going to have tonight, which is the next best thing. It’s almost as good as if we actually fucked.”

That’s such a lie, but Ryan doesn’t call him on it. He’s sweet like that sometimes. Zach does fall asleep leaning against Ryan’s shoulder. It’s very comfortable. He’s pretty sure Ryan dozes for a while too.

They get home too late. Zach is eternally thankful that he’s going home with Ryan and doesn’t have to drive himself. He half falls asleep in the car, and Ryan has to shake him awake after they’ve pulled into the garage. The dogs are at the kennel for the duration, one less distraction during playoffs, and the house feels empty without them. They both go straight upstairs. They don’t talk, they just strip. Zach is under the covers in just his boxers when he realizes he forgot to take his socks off. That sounds so difficult now. He’s so tired. He’s just going to fall asleep, it doesn’t matter.

Ryan crawls into bed next to him, pulls him close, wraps his arm around Zach’s middle. Zach happily lets himself get made the little spoon. It’s perfect really. There’s nowhere he’d rather be.

“Right now we’re gonna fall asleep, but some night we’re gonna do everything you said in your story from earlier. I’ll do that with you, but right now we’re gonna sleep, then we’re gonna win, take this series to seven, and who knows what happens next, but it’ll be good. And when our season’s over, or when we have the time we’ll do whatever you can think of.” Ryan sounds serious, and he doesn’t usually say serious stuff so this means a lot.

“Yeah?” Zach asks, just so he can hear Ryan say, “Absolutely.” It’s the answer Zach was expecting, but he wanted to hear it just because. It’s reassuring. Ryan believes in them, and Zach does too, but it’s good to hear it from someone he loves and trusts.

“I am absolutely gonna tie you up and fuck you and do whatever else you want me to do, but right now we’re going to fall asleep.”

Zach murmurs his agreement, even as he keeps his eyes closed. That’s good. All he wants to do right now is fall asleep next to Ryan. _Next to Ryan _is the important part. Everything else will work out. All the best things Zach can imagine happen with Ryan right next to him, in bed, or on the ice, so it’s amazing that Ryan is actually next to him, and will continue to be so. There’s a chance all of the best things Zach can imagine could come true because Ryan is beside him, and that’s the most important part.__


End file.
